Full Moon: Howling of Nightwolf
by Aensland
Summary: Harry Potter was born with his destiny already written. He was born to be the savior of the Wizarding world. But how will the world react when they find the beloved boy-who-lived is a creature of the dark? And more importantly. . . how will he?


Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has anything to do with Harry Potter and I'm not claiming to, nor am I making any money off this work.  
  
Note: Heh, ah hi people. I'm terribly sorry for the long absence, but I had a bad case of writers block and I've had various medical and family problems. I know, excuses cannot be used as good fics but I feel I owed you guys that much. But I'm here now. . . and with a different story. This was just something I had floating around in my head, it is in absolutely no way taking the place of Ancient Blood: Mortal Flesh. AB: MF is my baby. I have so much of that worlds history written out its not funny. There is no way I'm giving up on it.

* * *

A small cottage was nestled in a small valley a bit north of Bristol forgotten by most of the world. It was a cozy looking two story house with large garden, surrounded by lush green trees. The nearest neighbor was almost half a kilometer away, and nowhere in sight.  
  
Inside the cottage a family of three lived happily ignoring the comings and goings of the outside world. James Potter had been fighting a war for three years now, as had his wife, though she had been removed from the active list of the Order of the Phoenix when she became pregnant with young Harry, and he was so very tired. Living through years of battle and constant threat of being attacked had taken their toll on the loving pair. So when Albus Dumbledore had came to them and told them that Voldemort was after them and they should take Harry and go into hiding they jumped at the chance.  
  
Currently James Potter was watching his wife, the former Ms. Lily Evans, play some game he did not recognize with their one year old son. Her vibrant red hair twirled about her as she gathered Harry up in her arms and span about, her brilliant eyes glowing with life. Harry had been both a blessing and a source of enormous discord in the Potter household. It wasn't that he was unwanted or unplanned; it was nothing of the sort. No it was the simple and yet complex fact that Harry was born a natural Lycanthrope that was the cause of the discontent.

It was a few months into there forced sabbatical when Harry changed for the first time, leaving James absolutely livid, thinking that Lily had betrayed him with one of his closest friends. James merely had to look at the child to dispense that line of thought though; Harry had already looked far too much like James to be anything but his son. Even with that evidence he did a couple of quick charms to double check just in case, all that time with the auror Alastor Moody had made him paranoid.  
  
Lily had just begun to twirl Harry about like one of those muggle flying machines when he felt it. It was an evil presence like no other; his hand went instinctively to his wand. He would recognize that chill anywhere. Only one person could create such an aura of dread. Only Voldemort could radiate terror as if he were wearing it like a cloak.  
  
"Lily," He hissed. "He's here! Peter betrayed us. Take Harry and run."  
  
Lily's eyes widened as she clutched their child to her chest. Her mind screaming at her to run as her husband said, but her heart was deaf to its cries. "You can't stop him James. Let's run!" Her voice cracked and tears flowed freely down her face. She already knew what her husband would say.  
  
"I'll hold him off. Take Harry and go!" He spared his wife and son a glance a single tear escaping. "I love you, Lily. Now go, make sure Harry lives a good life." A determined, grim look settled over his face as he clenched his wand tighter.  
  
Holding Harry close to her chest she ran toward the back of the house, cursing the very Gryffindor traits in her husband that she loved so much. She blasted open a closet door with a reductor curse and knelt to sift through the mess at the bottom, still holding Harry tight. Drawing a small box from the mess she quickly weaved several spells over the box chanting under her breath. The box faded from sight as she finished casting her spells. As she stood from the floor she felt the entire house shake and a cold feeling of dread filled the once happy home.  
  
"_Avada Kedavra!_" The words echoed through the house followed by an ominous thud and Lily froze in place. Her wonderful husband had just been murdered. Before she could regain enough sense to run an ominous figure appeared in the doorway before her. The person was tall and dressed all in black. He radiated menace and left Lily feeling like she could never feel clean again. Red eyes set deep in on a pale face narrowed harshly.  
  
"Step away from the child, woman." His voice was callous and he was smirking viciously. She shook her head violently, her hair flaying about as she did so, and clutched her child even closer to her chest if that was possible. Red eyes narrowed and glowed with an intensity she had never seen before. He grabbed onto her thrashing hair and with a sharp tug sent her flying to the floor, landing roughly on her back. "I want the child, woman, leave him, you are of no consequence to me."  
  
"Please," Lily begged propping her self up on her elbow, her eyes red and puffy from crying. "Please spare Harry. Kill me instead, but please don't kill my son."  
  
Raising an arm, in a slow, methodical manner (a move calculated to create as much terror as possible in a victim), he pointed his wand at the fallen form of Lily Evans-Potter. "Enough! I grow weary of this. _Avada Kedavra_!"  
  
Lily collapsed to the ground still holding Harry to her chest. Harry watched his mother's still form for a moment before nudging her with his own chubby hand. Getting no reaction from her Harry did the only thing that he could think of; he changed into a wolf and howled out his grief.  
  
All the while Voldemort had watched with a sort of sadistic pleasure. But when Harry had transformed his eyes had widened in shock, there was no full moon tonight. "What the devil are you?" He reached out a hand to the child as if to grab him when Harry snarled and bit at his hand. Jerking his hand back, he studied the wolf cub cautiously. "It's a pity about that prophesy, boy. You could have been an interesting experiment. But I will suffer no one who could appose me to live." Laughing in the way only the insane and malevolent can, the one that sends shivers down any normal person's spine, he looked down and the young child in lupine form with something that might have been akin to regret in another person. "If it's any consolation I would have rather experimented on you than had to kill you."  
  
With that the murderous dark lord known and feared throughout England as Voldemort raised his wand once more. "_Avada Kedavra!_"  
  
As Harry continued to howl two things happened in the moment Voldemort spoke those words. A sickly pale green jet of light erupted from the tip of Voldemort's and a fine blue mist, emanating from Harry's mother's corpse, shrouded Harry. The beam of light connected solidly with Harry in the head, knocking him back into his mother as if it where a physical blow, but in a flash of bright white light the lethal curse seemed to be absorbed by Harry before erupting back out from his forehead at Voldemort's shocked countenance.  
  
A sort of green lightning crackled around Voldemort's still form as a blood red light exploded from his eyes and mouth. His body, convulsing wildly, started to crumble to dust before he even hit the ground. A magical shockwave ripped through the house crushing several support beams and starting a small fire in the kitchen. The house started to slowly collapse around a now unconscious and human Harry Potter, who lay in his mother's arms bleeding from the forehead.

* * *

Had to get this idea out of my head. Now I'm off to finish up the next chapter of Ancient Blood: Mortal Flesh. I hope to have that out by Wednesday at the latest. . . I hope. Wish me luck!

Please review.


End file.
